


the faint smell of chlorine

by angelic_tylerr



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, Self-Indulgent, Swimming, Swimming Pools, jyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_tylerr/pseuds/angelic_tylerr
Summary: When the silence was too loud, Tyler would write. But what would he do when the music wasn't loud enough?
Relationships: Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph, jyler - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	the faint smell of chlorine

When the silence was too loud, Tyler would write. But what would he do when the music wasn't loud enough? Or when he could barely string together a coherent line of a verse? Every note from his piano sounded dull and the bass was too quiet. He needed something else, something different, and despite having a wide range of tools and sounds, he wasn't inspired enough. It just sounded like noise to him, and it shouldn't have ever sounded like that.

He was tired, holding his head in his hands for what felt like hours. The ringing in his ears only got louder as he tried to focus on his breathing. It still wasn't loud enough.

_Maybe he should try out something else. Maybe it should hurt_.

He had to verbalize his opposition, lest the thought take him any further than he needed to go.

When he lifted his head, his eyes strayed to the time at the corner of his blaring screen. The night was still early. He wouldn't survive like this.

The idea of taking a break invited thoughts of failure into his mind, something about how he'll never get anything done like this. Now his vision was bleary and burning, and a suffocating warmth surrounded him. How could it get this bad so fast? All while the night was still young.

Despite all thoughts in his mind screaming at him not to, he pushed his chair back and left his dark bunker. The surface was no lighter, but he didn't struggle to navigate around the silhouettes of furniture around his house. He opened the sliding back door and stepped out onto the patio until his feet were at the edge of his pool.

He didn't really like having his feet at the edge of anything, but he could see the stairs easily as they were illuminated by the indoor lights. It wasn't like he was putting on some kind of performance, or jumping off a building. He was just stepping into his pool. The cooling embrace of the water grounded him, but as he stepped down again, a chill ran up his body.

He wasn't sure he cared, because he kept going anyways. It wasn't until the hem of his shirt had gotten wet that he noticed that he should have probably changed, or taken some clothes off.

That didn't stop him from dropping his body into the water, pleased with the way it caressed his weight. He pushed himself off the floor, turning around and floating to the deep end on his back. The water made soft noises against his ears, and even when he put most of his head under the surface, the hum was so deep and never-ending that it kept the ringing silence away.

After floating for a minute, he stood up and shook the water from his hair. The cricket's songs were still filling the air and he relaxed into himself.

Hissing as he exhaled, he suddenly dunked himself into the pool, letting out all of the air in his body until he hit the bottom. The lights illuminated his new surroundings, and he looked overhead to see the full moon glimmering amongst an ocean of blackness. He aligned with this planetary being so deeply, only able to see any semblance of light when someone else shone it on him. In his truest form, he was darker than dark, lost in the void with all of the other insignificant rocks in the universe.

A searing pressure consumed his chest, so he pushed himself to the surface, taking in a desperate but needed breath of air. How did the time pass him like that?

It took a second for his vision to go back to normal while he rubbed the water from his eyes. Upon opening them, he saw her, his sun, smiling her warmth down onto him.

"Having fun?" she asked. Glints of light reflecting off the surface acted as her spot light, and her eyes glittered behind strands of golden honey waterfalls. If he could marry her again, he'd ask to right then.

He nodded quietly, allowing the serenity of the night to speak for him. She walked around the edge of the pool, sitting down closest to where he was as she dipped her legs into the pool.

"It's cold," she said, a bit surprised. "Are you okay?"

"I've never been better," he said and swam to her. She pushed strands of hair from his forehead, moving her hand to cup his face. This made him smile brightly, and the comparison stood up. He didn't care. That's how the world worked after all.


End file.
